


Responsibility Handed Down

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [494]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family legacy, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict, family obligations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It wasn't until he came back and settled down with Margot that he felt able to accept the mantle of Lyons heritage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 November 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: mission  
> Summary: It wasn't until he came back and settled down with Margot that he felt able to accept the mantle of Lyons heritage.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and Abaddon. I think it worked out better this way. And it let me delve a little into the Lyons family history again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time that he really understood what would be expected of him, John Lyons briefly considered refusing. That thought didn't last long though. He was the eldest child and only son in his family; he had to continue the family business. The business end of it was terrifying enough, even if he did have a proclivity toward numbers. But knowing that Lyons men had been holding such high positions in the greater organization for a few centuries? That he would have to step up and be a kind of de facto spiritual leader? He wanted to run from that responsibility. In part, that was why he didn't fight it when his number came up in the Draft. He needed to feel like he was doing something on his own, something he had full choice over. Well, as much choice as being drafted to fight in a war offered. It wasn't until he came back and settled down with Margot that he felt able to accept the mantle of Lyons heritage.


End file.
